Plot Bunnies
by KamiByul
Summary: This are random snippits of ideas that I have that I either don't have the time to write, or know I will lose motivation for. These can all be taken as your own, but I would like a pm so that I know what ideas are being used, as well as a comment in the story. Granted, these will only be vague plots so most of it would be of your own creation.
1. Harry and Draco

In which Harry realised he wasn't who he thought he was, and Draco was the one that showed him. (Harry is really a girl, and the wizarding world implements marriage contracts).

* * *

Harry didn't know why he wasn't particularly attracted to girls. He tried to attach lustful thoughts to the lumps of fat (commonly known was breasts) like most boys his age. But he just saw them as things that would assist with reproduction and feeding babies. He tried to focus on the curves of women and feel a jolt of interest, but all he got was artistic passion of sorts. Nothing sexual. He had never viewed this as a problem, he had decided that perhaps, he was just asexual. Perhaps, he just wasn't attracted to people.

That thought hit a roadbump when after he left school and continued his auror training, seeing the flexing muscles of the men around him caused his heart to pound. He figured that maybe he was growing tired, and his brain wasn't working properly. That was until he was in the changeroom and suddenly as he saw men changing in front of him, his body started heating up, reacting to the images around him. The niggling in his stomach he got around guys, that he always imagined was just his happiness, suddenly made sense. So, Harry started closing himself off. He was scared, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't make sense of the situation. But his isolationism came to an end shortly after the ministry created a new plan.

The Ministry of Magic decided that in light of magical Britain's size, they needed more children. Among that, they knew that they also needed something that would enable all blood levels to be interacting. So they created a spell that would match people up according to blood levels, so that no purebloods would be put together, and that as many muggleborns as possible would be matched with people already within the wizarding world. That plan was enacted and wizard folk all over the UK got letters saying who they were obligated to marry. Most matches made sense, except when Harry Potter received a letter saying that he was obligated to marry Draco Malfoy.

He had panicked, he shut himself deeper in his house, not even letting his friends come over. He was _frantic._ He was not only supposed to marry his rival from school, but he was supposed to marry a _guy_. The same gender that he was attracted to, the same gender that would ensure that there would be no reproducing between them. He didn't know what to do. Then he realised another problem as he noticed the gender pronouns on the paper. They all referred to him as a _she._ He was most definitely not a she, he knew that! He had the body parts to prove it!

But through this he discovered a secret that was long forgotten within the wizarding world. In their lust for blood purity and keeping their lines running, some families had enchanted their bloodlines so that any females born would appear as males, that way, they could always keep their families going. Harry's whole life had been a lie, he was not a man, and his body had known it the whole time. Despite his mind thinking he was a man, his body knew differently and tried to show him. He wasn't attracted to women because he was one. And now, he had to find a way to reverse the curse (cause that's what it really was), and deal with being engaged to his childhood rival.


	2. Harry Potter, Twice-Blessed

Okay, I _**love**_ the idea of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossovers and I really wanted to take up DZ2's Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood Challenge but I just couldn't think of enough of a plot line for it. I knew that if I just wrote it willy-nilly I would have to abandon it, so i had to give it up.

In this I wanted to have Harry's parents be Aphrodite and Hephaestus. I always found it interesting how two completely incompatible deities were forced to get married, and never really connected much. After all, Aphrodite is beauty and love based and Hephaestus was really ugly (in her eyes). So I thought, what if Harry was their son? And to make this more complicated, Harry was going to be a champion of Mars (cause Mars is epic in all ways). I wanted to have a cute bromance between him and Leo, cause Leo is awesome. And I wanted Harry to start growing into his abilities because of the amount of stress from fourth year (which is why French came first). The italics are memories from the past that I have.

* * *

 **The imagined beginning of chap 1:**

Harry clenched his fists, burrowing himself into the small crevice in the library. Nobody would suspect him of hiding out there, he never willingly sought out the library, not unless he was looking for Hermione. It was reality that was hunting him down all day, reminding him that his life would _never_ be normal. He lowered his head grimacing as his vision blurred, " _it must be contained."_ Disjointed whispers floated through his mind, like a long forgotten memory, " _...in danger_ ," the voice urged.

"Fantastic, I'm not just an outcast. I'm crazy too," his head jerked as he forced the strange voice out of his mind. " _Powers outside...knowledge….quite unimportant,"_ Harry grabbed a book off of a shelf beside him and focused on the obscure title, trying to forget the voices. The stress must be getting to him, it all started with the cup, his name being called. Nobody believed him. He looked at the name of the book for a few seconds it look scrambled, he shook his head and as if something clicked into place he could read the title again _Magic Through the Ages_.

"Look, it's the cheat, how abominable, couldn't stand not being the center of attention," Harry lifted his head scowling as he saw two of the Beauxbatons students whispering and staring at him. Of course with his luck they managed to run into him, they had been bitter from him being Hogwarts second champion, and it just got worse after his run in with Fleur. Harry flexed his jaw, the memory of her slap flashing across his mind. He didn't even know what he did, all he knew was that she could throw a slap.

"Had to cheat," the boy hissed to his female friend.

"I didn't cheat!" Harry snapped as he shoved the book he was holding into the bookshelf with renewed vigour. "I didn't put my name into the cup," he pushed past them, ignoring the shocked looks on their face.

"He was listening in! Since…..French…..How?" Their conversation sounded disjointed to him before it seemed to meld into French, he couldn't understand them.

"Maybe you should have spoken in French if you didn't want me to understand," he muttered under his breath as he stormed out the library. He ran his hand through his long unkempt hair, cursing his genes. Of course this was his life, it seemed he was never done with the abnormal.

"Harry." He stiffened hearing a cheerful feminine voice call out to him. "Come on, to the seventh floor, we have to talk." He could see a someone turn the corner, going towards the stairs. He followed after her, curious and slightly on auto drive. He didn't know who she was, he shouldn't be following her. But he couldn't help it. His feet pounded against the stone. Next thing he knew he was in front of the room of requirement. He opened the door and walked in to find a room that was completely white.

"There you are." He turned around to see a beautiful woman. She had long blond locks that fell daintily around her bosom, curling at the ends. Her eyes were a fierce amber and looked at him with an unreadable passion. "Harry, Harry, Harry."

"Um, hi?" He stared at her with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. Other than she was the most attractive woman he had ever seen.

"I'm so glad you didn't take after your father." She cooed as she grasped one of his wayward strands of hair.

"Excuse me?" He stumbled back and stared at her in sheer confusion. That was the last thing he thought he would hear. He had been told the opposite his whole life.

"And there it is. That awkward personality." She sighed and shook her head. "Honestly. Anyways, sweetheart, I have something for you." The woman pulled a card out of her pocket (though it seemed more like thin air) and put it into his bag. "You will need to go here, just show them that card. They'll get you ready."

"Who are you?" Harry stared at her not knowing what to else to say.

"What do you mean who am I?" She looked confused and her nose scrunched up before she shook her head. "Ah well, it doesn't really matter does it? I have to go. You'll see him soon enough, okay. Just know mommy loves you." Her lips pressed against his forehead. Before he could react he was suddenly outside of the room of requirement alone.

"What was that?" He whispered as he raised his hand to his forehead.

 **The memories:**

"It is not opportune," Albus Dumbledore whispered as he stared into the fearful green eyes of the baby in front of him. "Not at all. If young Harry is to stay with the Dursleys then it must be contained. He will be in danger if we do nothing."

"From what? The war is over!" Hagrid's gruff voice startled the little child who stared at him with knowing eyes.

"There are powers outside of your knowledge Hagrid," Albus swished his wrist, his wand slipping out of his holster and into his waiting hand. "And outside of mine as well," he added as an after thought, looking hesitant. The last thing he wanted was to leave the young babe alone in a world that wouldn't be ready for him.

"But what?"

"I think that is quite unimportant," Dumbledore pressed the tip of his wand into Harry's forehead, whispering an ancient and powerful spell. Hagrid shifted uncomfortable with the foreign spell, instead he watched as Dumbledore moved the wand over the body. "All that matters is that Harry remains safe, that's all I want for him. Take the boy, be careful, it is crucial that he survives."


	3. Sakura and the Inner

In which a normal girl finds herself as Sakura's inner after a twisted moment in life.

what is one to even do when they become abstract?

* * *

If I remembered correctly split-personalities evolved from a state of helplessness. When the victim feels incapable of dealing with extreme situations they create (albeit unknowingly) an alter-ego that can take control for them. In every case I heard of (except on Heroes) the victim was unaware of their alter-ego and lost all memories that was associated with it. Granted, I was no psychologist and my understanding was stemmed from a Criminal Minds episode, but I was quite sure that this was not how it was supposed to work.

For one, there was no overwhelming conflict, there was no violence, abuse, or even a single sense of helplessness. Instead, I was nestled in this world of nothingness. I saw everything through her eyes, I heard everything through her ears, all of my senses were connected to hers, yet I had no motor control. I could move, but it was abstract and lacked any effect on the physical body. I was the constant voice, I was the voice in the back of her head, I was the one her mother had told her did not exist. I was an un-altering-alter-ego.

"Inner?" I felt my nonexistent eyebrows raise at the verbal call.

" **Neh?** " I stuffed my - also nonexistent - hands into the pockets of my heavy black coat, that was also in a state of abstract imagination rather than reality. " **What is it?** "

"What do I do?" My eyes softened as I heard my charge sniffle before wiping the tears from her eyes.

" **I don't know, I've never been good with conflict.** " It was a sad truth that I was incapable of helping my charge, but I had never really been the assertive type. Loud? Yes. Cynical? Of course. Assertive? Nope, instead I compulsively lied to avoid uncomfortable situations. " **Perhaps removing yourself from their vicinity would work.** "

And, of course, because she always took what I said to the next level, my charge stood up and glared at the girls around her. "Leave me alone!" I sucked in a breath in replacement of face-palming. That was one way of doing it, I guess.

"What are you going to do? Huh, _forehead_?" The leader of the group of girls sneered, her words were echoed by laughter.

" **Oh please, as if our forehead is big. Don't listen to her, she's just a vindictive fangirl.** " I crossed my arms as I felt my charge's lips purse before she nodded tersely in acknowledgement of what I said.

"Oh please! Like my forehead is big! You're just a vindictive fangirl!" The urge to facepalm bubbled up again as she repeated what I was saying. I still hadn't learned that she was a compulsive copier, not that I wasn't one too. Two copiers in one mind, that always seemed to cause trouble.

"What did you call me!?" The purple haired leader (that I still refused to remember her name) lunged towards us as she pulled back her fist for a punch.

" **Run!** " Was my instant response, thankfully my charge listened to me and bolted. " **Sakura, what did I tell you about insulting bullies?** "

"You insulted her first!" Sakura whined when she stopped to catch her breath from behind a tree.

" **She can't hear me, I can insult her all I want.** " Was my retort, I was shameless, I'll admit that much. After all, what's a girl like me supposed to do when she's spent the last seven years stuck in some brats - well - _my_ brats mind. It only makes sense that my sarcastic side would thrive. Especially since I was living my fear for the first five years. It is rather unfortunate that the person who fears being stuck in their own mind, being immobile, and unable to speak is pretty much all three.

"You're a hippacrite."

" **Hypocrite.** " I corrected instantly. " **And yes, yes I am. But the fact still stands that she can't hear me, so the only one that knows I am a hypocrite is** _**you**_ **.** **Shoot, she's coming.** " I sucked in my breath and shoved my hands into my pockets. Even though my coat didn't actually exist, I could almost feel the tough canvas cloth of my jacket rub against my skin.

"What do I do?" Sakura's lips mashed together as she tried to come up with something. Her eyebrows furrowed together as the sound of the girls running after her became louder.

" **Get out of there. Get to a public area, there's a smaller chance of them doing something bad when there is an audience.** " Without thinking through what I said (because for some reason she trusted me) she did just as I told her to. It was a lot of pressure to have someone trust you absolutely. Thankfully, my plan worked and when the girl's saw that Sakura was surrounded by villagers, they dispersed.

"It worked! Yatta!" Sakura thrust her fist in the air with a large grin, the relief giving her enough energy to be excited.

" **Congratulations,"** I said, a drawl evident in my voice. " **But you do have to see them tomorrow in class, right? You have to think of a lasting solution.** "

Her lips twitched before she whined and crossed her arms. "You always have to ruin good moments."


	4. Loki and Percy

Percy's mother needed a way to protect her son, Loki needed to find a human woman to appease his father. Thankfully, the human woman would give him his freedom, and thankfully, the odd norse god could protect her son.

Years later Elisif, demigod was born living beside her brother with no need to fear monsters.

* * *

"I don't get it!" Percy grumbled and sat down at his seat, Ellie claimed the seat next to him with an amused smile. Luka rolled his eyes before pulling out the seat for Sally, letting her sit down before pushing her to the table.

"Does it matter?" Luka questioned as he adjusted his jacket. "It happens, so now you must live with it."

"But," Percy sighed and picked up the glass that was just put down in front of him, "I feel like I'm disappointing you guys."

"Oh, Percy." Sally smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "We're proud of you, no matter what. We know it's not your fault, you tried your best."

"It always help that you chose such funny ways to cause trouble." Ellie smiled at him and he huffed.

"Ellisif, be nice to your brother," Sally scolded her. "It's not something to poke fun at."

"Yes, mum." Ellie nodded and huffed, picking up her water and drinking it.

"So, are you two heading out tonight then?" Luka put their menus together handing them to the waiter, at everyone's questioning glances he smiled. "I already ordered." He rubbed Sally's hand with a charming smile and she giggled before leaning in. He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her, Ellie and Percy immediately looked disgusted as their parents kissed with the kind of love and tenderness that would make older teens swoon.

"Disgusting!" Ellie exclaimed, ignorant of the looks parents around them gave her, they were mixed with amusement and annoyance.

"Ellie." Percy frowned and nudged her, when he caught one of his mother's side looks. When the food arrived it was two large pizzas both had a crust dyed blue.

"Really?" Percy questioned as he smiled at his father.

"It was the only thing they would colour," Luka shrugged and smirked as Sally kissed him again.

"You're so sweet." She cooed and he whispered something in her ear, his voice smooth and charming as it trilled with the sounds of old norse. See, Luka was Percy's stepfather, he met his mother shortly after Percy was born. He was a Mythology teacher at Columbia University, specialising in Norse Mythology, he also taught Old Norse. Which he had taken the liberty to teaching Sally. He also taught Ellie and Percy how to speak some, Ellie was a natural, but Percy was often gone too much to learn a lot. Plus, the dyslexia made it hard.

"Can we just eat?" Percy mumbled as he picked up a piece of blue crust meat lovers, and the other slice of hawaiian pizza, they were for all their oddness, a family of classic. "Dad, what do you know about three women that cut yarn?" He bit down on his pizza, oblivious to the panic that flashed across his fathers face.

"More precise." Luka took a bit of his meat lovers, the only sign of panic was the paling of his face. He needed to control himself more.

"So, three women, knitting a giant sock, and then cutting a piece of thread with a giant snip." Percy mimed cutting it, only then getting a sense of dread as his father neatly dabbed his mouth with a napkin. It was always trouble when his father's manners became more refined.

"Why?" Luka's voice dipped lower than previously. His slender fingers were focused on ensuring the napkin remained perfectly folded.

"Grover was talking about them while we were in the museum, I thought it might have been because of the pot we were looking at, it had three women on it." Percy's lips twitched, a sure sign that he was lying his father noted.

"They are the fates, Perseus, when they cut a thread that means that whoever sees it will become involved with death. Whether it is their own, or someone they know, death will approach them." Luka folded his legs neatly, one on top of the other.

"Really?" Percy squeaked out, paling a couple of shades.

"Yes, now." Luka looked at his watch. "I do believe it's getting late, you two should head to the beach before it gets too late." Percy could hear the double meaning behind the words, and started nibbling on his pizza, barely forcing it down. There was no way that his father knew though, was there?

"Are you sure?" Sally's eyebrows scrunched up and she played with her ring that Luka had given her when they got married.

"Of course." Luka nodded and stood up, packing up the pizza. Apparently he had sensed the tone of the evening, because the pizza had arrived with take-away boxes. "Why not you two go make sure the stuff is in the car, Percy and I will buy the pizza." Luka clapped Percy on the shoulder, guiding him towards the paying place. "Percy, tell me the truth, was it you that saw the fates?"

"W-what? Me?" Percy gulped and looked down at his feet. "Yeah."

"Son." Luka rubbed his cheek fondly. "You need to be careful. There are times ahead where you need to be strong. There is not much I can do, but there are some things that can be inherited." He kissed Percy's forehead, whispering in old Norse as he did. He spoke so low that Percy could hardly hear a word. He took a bracelet out of his pocket, along with his credit card. He swiped the card and rubbed the bracelet in his fingers..

"Dad?" Percy frowned watching as his father looked at the bracelet with a look of disappointment.

"Percy, will you take this?"

"Yes." He nodded and held his hand out, his father placed the bracelet in his hand and smiled at him. The bracelet was made of thick silver and had designs etched throughout the whole band. It seemed too big, but when Percy put it on, it fit perfectly.

"Only use this when absolutely necessary, never before." Luka placed his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"And how am I supposed to know when the right time is?" Percy's eyebrows shot up incredulously.

"You'll know." Luka sighed and swiped his card, not paying attention to the worker. "You'll do well, Perseus, of that I am sure." He placed his card into his wallet and deftly put it back into the pockets of his slacks. "I do suppose I should get you a card to use, shouldn't I? You may need it this summer when you go to camp." Percy stared at his father in shock, how did he know about the camp?

"But- I'm going to camp?" Percy frowned and stared at his father.

"Percy, if there is one thing you must learn, it is that your camp is unpredictable." He walked out of the restaurant with Percy. "Protect your mother, and stay strong, go on, your sister and I will get a taxi home." He shooed Percy out, taking care to kiss Sally goodbye, whispering in her ear before waving them away. The last Percy saw of them, Ellie was beaming and waving him off, but his father was watching him seriously, and Percy felt more like he was being sent off to war.


End file.
